Phantom Child, Guardian Angel
by VladMastersWife
Summary: She whimpered yet again, bottom lip trembling wth the rest of her limp form. She looked up to his glistening eyes and choked on her own breaths. Danny gritted his teeth. God damn it, why wouldn't she talk?. . .Rest of summary inside.


Phanton Child, the Guardian Angel 

A sweet, cute, and barely sad story. Cute, though. When Devils in Diapers is over, I needed a good sweet story to carry on with. Hope you enjoy!

What happens when harm comes to a child while Danny's tries to protect others? Little Sara comes down with a serious medical issues, and Danny takes it upon himself to care for her. The child has numerous problems at home, including an abusive family and school issues, and Danny blames himself. But when Vlad's finds out what Danny is doing, he takes advantage of the siduation. . .

Warning: Erm, Vlad's pretty evil, like, morbid sick in the head in this fanfic, so you've been warned., kay? In my other fanfics he's a little angel, though. XP Riiiiight.

DISCLAIMER: BUTCHHARTMAN AND NICKELODEON OWN DANNY PHANTOM, however, I wrote this fanfic, and I own my OC Sara.

* * *

It started out like any other battle. Plasma flashed and fists flew, bashing what they could. Danny floated several feet abouve the ground, glaring down at Technus with piercing neon eyes. His hand lit aglow with green plasma and built up strength, Technus shot into a nearby lightpost. Danny glanced about, letting his hands flicker out, ready for the Technology Ghost's next thrashing. The street lights blinked on and off, then, Amity's glow was out. The only light were the stars abouve, and the moon they shrouded. Wisps of snow white hair were tossed by the soft breeze about before Phantom's face, and he brushed them away with a gloved hand. The wind howled and headlights appreared. Danny grew tense, would Technus hurt these people?

Then he came, with a burst of thunderous power from the pole. His hair, once in a neat fashion, now flaming wildly. Lightning, it seemed, came forth from his palms, shooting straight for the car. In an instant, Danny rushed inbetween the electricity and the car. It his him square in the chest, and the car screeched to a halt. He lay on the cement, looking with dazed eyes at a grinning Technus. The idiot.

Another pair of headlights came. From nowhere in the distance, the drifted closer to the stuned halfa; he had to protect both cars. He lifted himself slowly, using every fiber of his being to do so. Danny turnd around and pressed his sweaty plams to the vehicle, turning it intangible just long enough to let the on-coming car pass through.

A bang. A crash that could melt ones soul boomed out. He hadn't helped the car, only led it to a damn pole on the sidewalk. He rose to his feet, trembling at what his eyes lay upon. A number of shards, glass and metal mingled upon the ground. Smoke rose to the heavens and he just watched. The first car, terrified, most likely, sped off in a hurry. Danny slowly walked towards the wreck, a horrified expression upon his face. He walked straight into the clouds of smoke, fully forgetting Technus.

Inside, he could barely make out the remains of an adult woman. Blood streaked a formerly bleach white tank-top and trickled down to a pair of ragged jeans. Her face was gashed with numerous scars, and her chest held a gaping hole. She was dead. Absolutley, positively dead. With the back of a hand he caressed her face as though saying farewell to an old friend. Danny shook his head slwoly, letting it fall into his blood stained gloves. He felt moisture build up in his eyes. It was his fault. . .he could have stopped it. He killed someone. A Murderer.

From the passenger seat came a low whimpering. The halfa glanced up with misty eyes and strained to see past smoke. A little girl. An automatic breath filled his lungs in awe. A small child, rather petite, sat in the passenger seat. She looked up at him, rubbing the back of her hand against her face and smearing dirt and blood. She was very pretty, blonde curls round a sweet face. If only she wasn't crying. Danny instinctivly reached in a phased her out of the car, laying her in his arms. She choked and he brought her from the fire. He legs were absolutey beat up. And who knew what lay under her jeans? Red stains dotted her torn and tattered clothing. He laid her on the ground, trying to awaken her,

"Hey, you okay?" What a stupid question.

She whimpered yet again, bottom lip trembling wth the rest of her limp form. She looked up to his glistening eyes and choked on her own breaths. Danny gritted his teeth. God damn it, why wouldn't she talk? He felt a hand lightly fall on his shoulder, turning swiftly about to lay eyes on Technus. Danny immediantly struck a blow to his chest. The male ghost rose once again, shaking his head,

"I am sorry, child. This was not my purpose tonight." He held a sincere look of apology and removed his cape, lying it over the child for warmth, "I must go, but please understand." In a flash of lighting, he was gone.

Danny stayed there, propped on one knee, tears streaking through dirt and blood upon his face. His stark white hair plastered against his sweaty forehead, and he closed his eyes. What had he done. . .

The child reached for his hand and grabbed it. She looked up for a brief moment and smiled softly, "Th-thank you, Danny Phantom . .." Her eyes flickered shut. Danny shook his head and whispered breathily,

"No. . ." She stayed with her eyes shut, "No! Wake up!"

She flinched a bit, then her eyes opened again. Danny could hear sirens in the backround. She smiled once more, "I'm Sara. . ."

He sighed, she was okay. For now. She must not have much feeling in her legs. . .

Danny scooped her up in his muscular arms, her apendages limp and nearly lifeless. The ambulance arived and spotted him. Full of fear of what he may do, they kept a fair distance. Danny, sadened by the happening, walked slowly towards the white van and slipped her into the arms of a paramedic. The man watched Danny closely,

"What happened?'

Danny only looked away and took off. He had to get home before nine O'clock. But it really didn't matter anymore, not after what happened to Sara.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Maddie glanced at her son across the dinner table. She smiled softly when he looked back, but frowned when he glanced away. She set down her fork, "Sweetie? Is something wrong?"

He simply shook his head, "No."

Jack grinned, "He's probably all upset at going back to school tomorrow. He'll be fine soon, right boy?"

Danny shrugged.

The television flared with a flurry of sirens and booms, portraying an accident in Amity Park. One that was old news to Danny. The ghost boy was shown with a young girl limp in his arms. A paramedic was chatting with a news reprter on the siduation, trembling at the ghost sighting as he did so.

Danny let his fork fall and he shifted his gaze from the screen to the salad on his plate. He wasn't so hungry anymore. Maddie shook her head, "Oh, that poor dear. God Bless that Ghost Boy's heart, for helping her. " She retrieved her fork, "Such a shame, though. Her father being so abusive and all. Now that her mother's gone, I feel so bad for her.

"And that she's got no legs too, " Jazz chimed in sadly. The red head glanced at her little brother, "Danny? Are you. . .crying?"

He swiped at his face and replied bluntly, "No. I'm fine." He wasn't. And he was crying. She was now in an abusive home? What kind of human being was he?! He wasn't. He was a halfa. Danny looked at the television screen. They were showing a photo of the little girl before the accident. She looked fairly happy, yet so sad. At the bottom of the screen, words such as 'was and is a big fan of the Ghost Boy' and 'has photos of him on her wall' scrolled by. Danny slammed his glass down. From this point on, he'd watch over little Sara. He keep her from harm, from her father and life. He'd be her guardian angle till death ripped him from her. . .

* * *

END CHAP ONE

Okay, please tell me what you think. In the climax and such, Vlad will be his evil morbid self, and come out with plots of little Sara. Lots of cute stuff. . . XD If you like it, please tell me and I'll try to keep it going.

Thanks for reading, y'all

Vladsygirl


End file.
